Butterflies
by GoddessMari17
Summary: (Modern College AU) Aang wants to confess something to Katara but he gets too nervous around her...


Butterflies

A/N: This is a Kataang Modern College AU oneshot, I've been kind of liking the pairing as of late. I was listening to the song "Butterflies" by Floetry and was instantly inspired, I really hope you like this and if you want more oneshots like this leave your requests in the comments.

Note that I don't own anything!

? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾙ?ￂﾠ

_All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by_

_Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say hello to you, yeah_

_And all you gotta do is not answer my calls when _

_I'm trying to get through_

_To keep me wondering why, when all I can do is sigh_

_I just wanna touch you_

Aang took a deep breath and gave himself a pep talk, his finally going to have the courage to talk to Katara. Every since he started here at UCLA his had a big crush on her, each time he tried talking to her he got all tongue tied and he can't find the right thing to say. When he saw Katara coming down the hall, Aang straightened up and cleared his throat. "Hi Aang." Her voice was so lovely to him, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out out. J_ust open your mouth and talk_! he screamed in his head "Hi..." He squeaked, he smacked his onto his forehead. She giggled and walked off, now he feels so embarrassed. All he had to do was open his mouth up and speak. Aang leaned back against the wall and slid down "Why am I so awkward around her?" He pulled the hood on his hoodie over his face and huffed.

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_All I gotta say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real_

_You're not here with me, still I can feel you near me_

_I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen_

_I would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true_

"Like a date?" Katara asked as she put her books in her bag, Aang was sweating bullets. "It's not a date... I mean not if you want it to be, we can just have coffee as friends...I umm-" She placed her finger on his lips, a smile tugged at her lips. That smile was so beautiful "I'd love to go get coffee with you." She said "I'll see you later OK?" She walked away.

He could jump for joy!

_Oh baby you give me butterflies_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

If you would take my hand, baby I would show you

Guide you to the light babe

If you would be my love, baby I will love you, love you

'Til the end of time

Nervously twiddling his fingers Aang tried to figure out what to say "So... are you ready for the exams in Professor Pakku's class?" He said awkwardly, she took a sip of her Latte before speaking "Sure do hope. so, I have been studying real hard for the last few weeks." She answered. They fell into an awkward silence, Aang pulled at his collar and cleared his throat "I could help you study if you want." He offered. She smiled brightly and he returned the gestured "That would be great!" She said excitedly "You're so sweet!" She reached across the table and touched his hand, he smiled and blushed madly.

After they had their coffee they exchanged numbers, Aang waved at her as she got into her car. He walked all the way back to his apartment whistling. He thought this was the best day ever.

After the exams Katara and Aang became closer and closer, he felt more relaxed around her. He finally felt like he could tell her his true feelings, he took her to the park and led her to the bench underneath the oak tree. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked. He took a deep breath and prepared to confess...

"Katara... I like you, I really like. The first time I met you I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach, I was just so... in love with you." He got quiet, he closed his eyes and looked down. He heard her giggle, Aang waited for the rejection.

She lifted his head with her fingers, she kissed him softly on the lips

"I feel the same way." She whispered.

Now this was the greatest day in Aang's life.

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I_

_I just wanna touch and kiss_

_And I wish that I could be with you tonight_

_You give me butterflies inside, inside and I _

A/N: I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
